


Pain

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Twitter, Smut, mini-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @plueberry:Pain by Three Days GraceThis is actually the song for this week’s ‘Yes, Goddess’ chapter so it’s more of a sneak peek for that.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Pain

She pulled the flogger from the box slowly, carefully feeling the tips of satin between her thumb and index finger. 

Smooth. Square-tipped. Not too different from her ribbon wand. 

Her eyes flickered to the dark-haired Saiyan before her, pinned against the wall like a delicious dessert tray. She was ready savor him almost as much as he wanted her to. 

But first...

 _Snap_.   
Her wrist flickered in figure eights, testing the weight.   
_Snap_.   
The braided handle was easy enough to grasp, molding to her hand as the tips hit the bedpost.   
_Snap_.   
A grin unconsciously spread across her face as Bulma rested the strength. Hard. Slow. Quick. Light.   
_Snap_. 

Next test...

 _Snap_.  
The sting of the fabric hit her inner thigh. Not too bad, considering the spot.   
_Snap_.   
Inside of the elbow stung a touch more, she noted inquisitively.   
_Snap_.   
The upper back was fine, nice and meaty.   
Snap.   
Her ass was tainted red, the flogger kissing her skin ever so lightly no matter how hard her wrist lashed out. 

Interesting...

Her eyes met his. That bronze chest was heaving, those onyx eyes following every one of her movements. 

She couldn’t contain the sadistic giggle that escaped her throat. 

This is going to be fun...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
